The Songfic Stockpile
by I.Wub.Tuggy
Summary: An accumulative collection of songfics with different genres and characters. Ratings are mentioned at the beginning of each piece and are K-T. R&R!
1. Munkustrap, Why?

**Munkustrap, Why?  
><strong>Characters: Munkustrap, Demeter, and Jemima  
>Genre: HurtComfort  
>Rating: K+<br>Based on: Wesley, Why? by Matt Wertz

* * *

><p>On the old, almost broken radio that sat atop of the counter in the kitchen of Munkustrap and Demeter's den. Jemima, their little girl, was sleeping when they got the big news.<p>

A Jellicle announcer said in a professional tone, "Macavity, the Hidden Paw, and his army of Pollicle dogs have officially declared war on the Jellicle cats. We'll need soldiers, and soon. It's a hard time in the junkyard, but what has to be done, has to be done."

A tear slowly rolled down the furry cheek of Demeter. "D-does this mean…?" she asked.

Munkustrap gently nodded his head as he quietly sobbed his wife, and then embraced her in a hug.

* * *

><p>That was the night he left for battle. Jemima was crying uncontrollably and calling out, "Daddy! Please don't leave me!"<p>

Munkustrap bent down to her eyelevel and said, "Jemima. I love you. I'm just going on vacation, sweetie, I'll be home before you know it."

The young kit couldn't find the strength to answer. She stood silently weeping as her father hugged Demeter goodbye. He waved his final goodbye and the two girls watched a great husband and father walk out the door.

That was the first night Munkustrap couldn't tuck his daughter into bed. That was the first night Jemima ate dinner without her father at the table. That was the first night Demeter fell asleep in her bed alone.

_It's quiet around this table tonight  
><em>_It's half empty in this house  
><em>_And this half don't know what to do  
><em>_We keep waiting for you footsteps at the back door  
><em>_We keep waiting for the punch line of the joke  
><em>_We keep shedding these tears  
><em>_And shouting at the moon_

Munkustrap_, why'd you have to leave us so soon?_

* * *

><p>Jemima walked into her mother's room that night. She stood in the doorway with tears in her eyes.<p>

"Momma," she whispered.

Demeter sat upright and patted the bed, signaling for Jemima to lay down beside her.

"I miss him, too," the mother cat cried softly, "I miss him, too."


	2. Velvet Rope Overkill

**Velvet Rope Overkill  
><strong>Characters: Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots  
>Genre: Romance<br>Rating: K+  
>Based on: Shooting Stars by Edwin McCain<p>

* * *

><p>[Flashback of Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots' young adulthood]<p>

It was summer and the watermelon was ripe. Jennyanydots was in school at a university, studying to become a teacher, and Skimbleshanks was helping his father out on the railways, as always. On a day that the sun shined brighter than usual, Skimbles decided to take his loved one on a date. Oh, it was a special day.

"Meet me in the apple tree grove at six," he said to Jenny as he pecked her on the cheek and left for work. She blushed as he scurried away.

'I love him, so much!' she thought to herself, 'I'm going to wed that tom one day!' Little did she know what Skimbles was going to ask her later.

* * *

><p>When the train station clock struck five, Skimbleshanks punched in his timecard and headed back to his den. He'd even tidied up for his girlfriend! Soon he was well on his way to the apple tree grove.<p>

"Look who's early!" he said as he approached his soon-to-be mate.

"You know me, always trying to get on top of things!"

Skimbles snickered and told a funny joke. "Would you like to get on top of me later?" He winked at the blushing queen.

Jenny's jaw dropped. "Skimbleshanks, you naughty tom!" She playfully swiped at him with her dainty paws.

He giggled and then said softly, "Close your eyes." She did as he commanded and got down on one knee. He pulled a little brown, plain box out of his vest pocket and told her to open her eyes.

A gasp escaped Jenny's lips. "Skimbleshanks, t-this is for m-me?" she asked in excitement.

The tom blushed and said, "Well, I know it's not some fancy diamond, but-"

"Darling, I don't care!" she interrupted. She slipped the cheap ring onto her finger.

"Is that a yes?" Skimbles asked with a smile.

"It's a yes times a million!"

The orange railway tom picked up his new mate and carried her back to his den where they shared a night to remember.

* * *

><p>[Thirty years later]<p>

Skimbleshanks walked in the door to his homey, comfortable den.

"Good evening, dear," he said to his wife as he kissed her and sat down to eat dinner with his family.

Later that night, when he and Jenny were alone in their bedroom, he told his mate to close her eyes. She did, and he pulled a shiny, small item out from underneath his pillow.

"Open," he commanded. Jenny's eyes lit up when she saw the diamond ring he held in his paw.

"Skimbleshanks!"

He smiled and whispered, "Happy thirtieth anniversary, Jennyanydots. I love you."

"I love you, too!" the queen said as she fastened the new ring on her paw.

The couple drifted off to bed, but Jenny could not sleep. A song was playing in her mind, and it wouldn't let her be.

_We keep our love in a plain brown box  
><em>_We keep it tied with a simple lock  
><em>_We hold it close 'cause it's all we got  
><em>_We think it's ordinary, but it's not  
><em>_Tired of hearing about the bling-bling  
><em>_We're so concerned with material things  
><em>_It's all cars and diamond rings  
><em>_And do you think it's going to ease your sting?_

After repeating these words in her head a few times, she took the diamond off her paw and replaced it with the one she'd word for thirty years.


	3. Don't Shrug Your Shoulders

**Don't Shrug Your Shoulders  
><strong>Characters: Bombalurina and Rum Tum Tugger  
>Genre: HurtComfort/Romance  
>Rating: K+<br>Based on: Last Request by Paolo Nutini

* * *

><p>Bombalurina stood outside of Tugger's den, knocking on the door with tears in her eyes. 'Come on, Tug, open up,' she thought.<p>

Rum Tum Tugger answered the door, and when he saw the queen's expression, his heart broke. "What's the matter, Bomba? Come inside, please."

The red queen made her way into his den and sat down on the couch. The Maine Coon sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "Talk to me," he pleaded.

"I can't do this anymore!" Bombalurina choked out as she buried her hands in her paws.

A sadden look appeared in Tugger's eyes as he asked, "Do what?" He rubbed her shoulder as gently as he could.

"Watch you flirt with kittens all day and sleep with me at night. That's all you do, every day. I thought that maybe after a week you'd change but…" she cried miserably.

A shocked Tugger said, "I d-didn't know you wanted commitment. Bomba, I'm-"

"Save it, Tugger," she snapped, then she got up and stormed out of the den.

* * *

><p>For the next few days, Tugger wept. He had feelings for Bombalurina, but he had no idea she wanted a relationship. He finally made the decision to go over to her den and apologize.<p>

"Bomba!" he called while waiting outside. He'd knocked three times and he didn't answer.

"Go away, damn it!" she yelled from inside.

Tugger sighed and said, one last time, "Please open up."

"No," whined the stubborn red queen.

A tear swelled up in Tugger's eye as he tried to stay calm. "Listen, Bombalurina, I know I messed up. I didn't know you wanted to get serious. I have feelings for you."

She opened the door and looked in his eyes, "Too late. I gave you a week." She slammed the door in his face.

That hurt Tugger's heart more than anything. He did the only thing he could think to do. He sung out,

"_Grant my last request  
><em>_And just let me hold you  
><em>_Don't shrug your shoulders  
><em>_Lay down beside me  
><em>_And, sure, I can accept  
><em>_That we're going no where  
><em>_One last time, let's go there  
><em>_Lay down beside me_"

After hearing his song, Bomba opened the door. "D-did you sing that for me?" she asked. Tugger quietly nodded.

Bombalurina sighed softly and said, "Come in, let's talk this out."


End file.
